


A drunk night

by xiiXxCakehxXiix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiXxCakehxXiix/pseuds/xiiXxCakehxXiix
Summary: Eren can't handle alcohol very well. No wonder the situation quickly escalates when Levi finds him drunk.Oneshot // Ereri // Somewhat rape





	A drunk night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My girl Lizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+girl+Lizzie).



Eren was drunk. Drunk as in 'really drunk'. He couldn't quite figure out how he got in this situation, but at this point there was no point in denying.  
After their last successful mission, Jean had basically forced him to go drinking with the other Squad members. To be honest, all Eren wanted was to go to bed and sleep, but being the social guy he was, he agreed to join. Two hours later, he had already drunk about five beers, even though he wasn't sure anymore that it had only been five. He stopped counting after Jean handed him the third pitcher and now he couldn't even recall when he had laid down on the wooden bench. Jean and Armin were sitting right next to him and were singing a bunch of songs with completely incomprehensible voices. Eren wasn't sure if they were bawling out the same song or not.  
Mikasa and some other girls had started dancing a while ago und Eren followed their more or less elegant moves in the middle of the hall with dazed eyes. He hadn't seen dancing women in forever. How they bent their backs, flung their hair and moved in the rhythm of the guitar, someone had brought.  
Weirdly enough, he didn't feel a thing. Normally, he would have been totally capitvated; maybe even turned on by the sight of a bunch of hot girls dancing. But he didn't feel any arousal. Though he was in a quite bad state, he still wondered why not. He always thought that Mikasa was pretty, Sasha wasn't bad-looking either and the rest of the girls (he couldn't remember their names; didn't even know if they were part of the Squad) also had cute faces and nice bodies.  
So why wasn't he interested in them?  
One of the stranger girls caught his attention after all. She had short, black hair and a slim body and even though she wasn't facing his way, Eren was right off fascinated. She reminded him of someone he knew, he just couldn't recall who it was.  
Spellbound, Eren followed her every single move, how she swung her hips and let her hands roam over her body. Surely, if she turned around, she would have mesmerzing grey eyes and a cold, yet attractive glance...

"What the hell do you brats think you are doing here?"

Eren flinched and unconsciously tried to hide deeper behind the table. The guitar fell silent and everyone stopped in their tracks. Eren caught a glimpse of Jean, who had his pitcher halfway up to his mouth, already tilted but his body frozen so that the beer slowly started to drip down on his uniform. Each and every single person seemed to be terrified of this monotone, yet angry voice from the other side of the hall. Eren carefully lifted his head and stared at their captain, who didn't seem happy at all with the situation in front of him. He took a few steps closer, scanned the tables full of empty pitchers and his obviously drunk soldiers and took a deep breath before his rage broke loose. 

"You can't be serious. Just because no one died today, you think that you can throw away your dignity and sully the name of our Squad by completely losing it? You all should be ashamed. Stop this bullshit right now, clean up and fuck off to bed. And whoever doesn't show up for tomorrow's training at dawn 100 percent sober gets cleaning duty for the next month!"

Collective groaning and sighing started to echo through the room but nobody dared to refuse the Captain's order. His hawk-like eyes followed their tracks, as they hastily started to clean the tables and chairs. Five minutes later, the hall was back to its original, clean state and the soldiers hurried to get back in their quarters. Eren tried to move and follow them, but his feet somehow wouldn't work. Everything was spinning and his head hurt like hell. He tried to get a hold of himself, but failed miserably. 

"Eren."

He flinched again and forced his eyes open. Levi was leaning on a column nearby and and stared down onto him. 

"Didn't you hear what I said? Move."

Eren attempted to lift his way too heavy body off the bench. His arms were shaking and when he finally managed to sit straight, his limbs were shivering from exhaustion. He licked his dry lips and evaded the stare of Levi.

"I'm sorry, Captain. But would you allow me to spend the night here? I'll make sure to be gone before the morning."

Levi remained, where he was standing, continuing to observe Eren's weak state. 

"No, Eren. That's out of the question. Go back to the basement."

Eren groaned weakly and tried to stand up. His legs just didn't seem to listen and he broke down on the floor instantly. His cheeks were bright red with shame, to have the Captain see him in such a disgracing condition. But not only because of that. Levi's stare seemed to send waves of heat through his whole body.  
The raven-haired male sighed annoyed and stepped up to Eren. Before the drunk boy could realize, what was going on, he got lifted up in Levi's arms. More shocked than anything else, he tried to wiggle free.

"C-Captain?!"

"Shut up", Levi growled back and started walking out of the room. "I already told you that you can't stay here. What were you thinking? Getting so drunk that you can't even walk anymore? I really expected a different kind of behaviour from you."

Levis words hit Eren as hard as always. He constantly tried to impress the unfazed raven, yet it were times like this, it seemed that all his efforts were in vain. For Levi, he was a brat and nothing else. 

Upset, Eren allowed the Captain to carry him down the hallway. His mind was hazed and it took him a while to realize that they had passed the door to the basement. 

"Ahm... Captain? Where are we going?"

"To my quarters. I most definetly won't bother carrying you down the staircase and risking breaking my neck just because you can't handle your alcohol."

Eren pressed his lips together and fell into silence. Yes, he had been dumb. And yes, he should have known better than to drink too much. But still, Levi could have been a bit more sensitive. He was already ashamed enough of himself. 

A minute later, they arrived at Levi's quarters. So far, Eren has only been in here when he was about to get punished or if Erwin called for a talk about their next mission and Eren's role in it. It took Levi a while, until he was able to open the door and Eren was almost tempted to offer his help, but saw the warning look on the Captain's face and kept quiet. Eventually, they made it inside and Levi dropped him on the floor.

"The bed is over there. Go to sleep."

Eren rubbed his hurting hip bone and eyed the comfortable looking bed standing only a few steps away. 

"But, Captain. What about you? Don't you want to sleep too? I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

"I won't sleep."

Levi had already made his way to his desk and started to look through a giant stack of papers.

"Do as I say, Eren."

Eren sighed silently and crawled to the bed. It felt heavenly to be surrounded by freshly washed linens. A faint scent of Levi's odor made the whole situation perfect. Even though Eren had just been shamed to the core, he was still happy to be here.  
He slipped out of his clothes until only his boxers were left and snuggled into the bed sheets. From this position, he could see Levi at his desk, eyes fixed on a seemingly important document in his hands. 

Eren pulled one of the pillows closer and buried his face in it. It smelled so much like Levi. Once again, arousal started spreading in his body and he moaned quietly. Levi threw a quick glance to the bed, but kept working as if nothing had happened. All the better. Eren didn't want his Captain to see him like this. He himself couldn't even explain, why he was so turned on. Was it the alcohol and the memory of that certain girl back in the hall? It was the best idea he could come up with. Slowly he moved his hands inbetween his legs, pushed down his boxers and rubbed over his half-standing erection. Eren had to bite down on his lip to stop the moan that tried to escape him. Shit, he couldn't sleep like that. He threw another quick glance at Levi and moved sideways, so he was facing away from the raven, before he carefully freed his dick and started to rub it with quick, hard strokes. He just wanted it to be over. 

"You kids have really interesting reactions when being drunk."

Eren nearly bit off his tongue, when Levi's voice right next to the bed arrived him. He spun around, covering his middle and stared at Levi with wide eyes. 

"C-Captain! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I'm like this. Please forgive me!"

Levi let his eyes wander over Eren's exposed body, down to where his hands covered the after all proudly standing erection. In this moment, Eren wanted to submerge into the ground more than anything else. But Levi didn't seem angry, but rather the opposite. His glance even showed slight interest when he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Eren couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Excuse me?!"

Levi remained totally calm while Eren had the feeling that he would freak out any second now.

"Obviously, you can't sleep like that. So go on, help yourself."

Eren shook his head vigorously. How would he... How could he... No, he just couldn't.

"Captain, would you mind going back to work, while I take care of this?"

"Oh, I would mind", Levi smirked mischievously. "See it as your punishment for making me carry you here."

Eren's face had turned bright red and he was shivering uncontrollably. He turned around as much as possible, to block Levi's view and hesitantly started to rub his dick again. With Levi staring holes into his back, this task seemed impossible and after five minutes, he gave up.

"I- I can't do it. But it's okay. I'll simply go to sleep and-"

Eren choked on his next words, when he suddenly felt a cool hand between his thighs. He coughed and tried to pull away, but Levi quickly grabbed his arm and forced him even closer while his hand worked it's way up to Erens erection. 

"Captain! That's not necessary! Really, I'll be fin-"

"No, you won't", Levi replied in his usual calm tone. "Don't get me wrong, Eren. I'm not doing this because it is fun, but because I don't want you trashing around and moaning like a bitch in heat for the rest of the night. So shut up and bear with it."

Eren squinted his eyes shut and tried his best to hold back his groans, when Levi started to expertly stroke his erection. This whole situation seemed like a dream, he just couldn't quite define if it was a wishful pipe dream or a nightmare. The alcohol in his veins, Levi's hands all over his body and his scent surrounding Eren were almost enough to push him over the edge and it only took a few minutes, before he felt his climax arriving. In a final attempt to save whatever was left of his dignity, Eren grabbed the continously moving hand of the raven. 

"C-Captain, that's enough. Please, stop!"

"Why stop now", Levi murmured in Eren's ear, making him shiver. "It's okay. You can come, Eren."

Levi's whispered words were the last bit Eren needed. He bent his back as far as his body allowed him to and came with a long moan in Levi's hand. His forehead and neck were covered in sweat and he shook wildly from the exhaustion. As soon as the last drops left his body, Eren slumped forward and curled up into a ball.  
Dozens of different emotions shot through his brain. Bliss, shame, disbelief, delight. All mixed up in a giant bundle, which he couldn't unravel.  
Far, far away, somewhere outside of his bubble, he felt gentle hands run over his skin. Eren shuddered and whined quietly.  
He was so exhausted and tired and still drunk. He really just wanted to go to sleep. But those hands kept touching him, his chest, his nipples, his back and further down...  
Eren shot up gasping, when he felt an unknown object enter his ass. He turned around, but instantly got pushed back onto the matress. He squirmed underneath the hard grip against his throat and tried get rid of this thing inside of him.

"Calm down, Eren", he heard the cool, yet a little unstable voice of Levi. The raven-haired continued to move his finger inside of Eren and pushed deeper and deeper. Eren emitted a small cry, when he felt a second finger enter his backside. Levi leaned over his shaking body and rubbed his forming erection against Eren's back. 

"Don't worry", he purred while reaching around the boy's body and stroking his now limp length until Eren gasped. "I'll make this feel good for the both of us. No need for any regrets." 

Eren squirmed in Levis grip as a new wave of arousal shot through him.

"Captain!", he moaned loudly and unconciously pressed his hips harder against Levi's fingers. Levi chuckled darkly and added another finger before he started scissoring them in Eren's ass. 

"That's right. Relax."

It didn't take long until Eren couldn't hold back any of his moans anymore. The strange feeling of Levi's fingers inside of him still wasn't gone, but now it was mixed with a new, arousing sensation, which spread through his lower half and made his limbs tingle in excitement. He almost cried out in frustration, when Levi pulled out of him, leaving him empty and kind of disappointed.  
He tried to turn around again, but was kept in place by Levi's body weight. Without any warning, he got pulled on all fours before his head was once again pushed into the matress. He couldn't see what was going on, but heard spitting and the sound of some slick strokes on flesh. Levi then leaned over him and Eren gasped, when he felt something much bigger than fingers against his ass. 

"My bad, Eren. I don't have any lube here, so I fear your first time will be quite painful. But try to bear with it anyways, yeah?"

Eren didn't get to answer, before he felt Levi's cock enter him. He screamed against the matress as Levi pushed himself all the way in. It felt like he would get ripped apart. Eren had already felt a lot of pain in his life, but this pain was new, foreign and extremely intense and left him gasp for air. He whimpered weakly, once Levi buried his whole erection in his body. The Captain seemed to have a tough time too. He breathed heavily against Erens neck and dug his nails deep into his sides. 

"Don't clench down on me so hard, Eren. I'm going to break if you go on like this. Relax."

"I-I can't", Eren replied, clenching his teeth so hard, he thought they might break. 

The raven sighed, starting to stroke Eren's collapsed erection once again. Eventually, Eren began to loosen up bit by bit. He could still feel the waves of pain radiate from his backside, but it became bearable. Levi continued stroking him in a steady pace, before he started to move inside the boy. Eren whimpered, but didn't scream anymore. He felt a warm wetness between his legs, easing Levi's trusts. Even though he knew that it was probably blood, it soothed the pain in his lower body. Eren had just begun to accept all these new feelings, when he suddenly jolted, letting out a surprised scream. Levi chuckled above him and nuzzled his neck.

"Did I finally find your G-spot? Was about time."

The raven pulled back and thrusted his dick in again, letting Eren see stars. 

"It... it feels weird, Captain!"

"Weird? You mean, good."

Levi fell into a fast rhythm, hitting the bundle of nerves inside Eren over and over while continuing to jerk him off. Eren moaned and gasped underneath him and drove the Captain wild with desire. A few minutes later, Eren tightened around Levi and came with a long groan. It was too much. Even for Levi. Eren's tightness and heat made him come hard in the boy's ass. As soon as his climax was over, Eren broke down on the bed, panting and shaking. He couldn't understand, what just had happened, but he felt somewhat good. Levi laid down next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Good boy, Eren. Now go to sleep. I think we need to talk about some things tomorrow."

Eren nodded weakly and snuggled deeper into Levi's arms. Yes, they would have to talk about it.  
Tomorrow.  
Or the day after.  
Somewhen, they eventually would have to talk about it. But not now.  
Tomorrow.


End file.
